


Red, Black, and Blue

by fictive_frolic



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After care, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Public Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic
Summary: Steve has an urge that needs to be satisfied.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Red, Black, and Blue

Steve was in a mood you knew it as soon as he stalked into your room. He looked like he wanted to hit something and was holding on to his temper by a fraying thread. “Get dressed,” he said, quiet menace in his voice, “We’re going out tonight, baby girl.” It’s a tone that brokers no argument, and you hasten to comply. 

Disobedience, when he has that look in his eyes, means punishment. The punishment you enjoy but, you’d much rather enjoy his cock now. He looks like he’s going to be deliciously rough.

When you come out of your closet dressed for the night out, all short, tight leather and heels that scream “Come fuck me,” Steve is dressed like a clean cut, all All American guy. He likes the contrast. People staring at you like you’re a harlot while he’s low key admiring the way the dress you’re wearing is hardly a dress. Your tits spilling out the top while your ass and bare pussy are dangerously close to being similarly displayed. It’s scarcely decent but… Where he’s taking you is less decent than your dress.

It’s a nondescript sort of club. One where you need an invitation to get through the door. A small black card with an almost invisible black rose printed on the front. You’d worked there in college to pay the bills. Dominating men who didn’t have the strength to make your knees tremble with a look and your cunt throb with the slightest pressure of an enormous hand on your throat as he kissed you lightly on his way to work. Steve was your only priority now. He’d met you on a mission and decided he liked spanking your ass to the perfect shade of red while you writhed and pleaded for release. He loved the toys that you had to play with, things he could use to torture you until you’d say anything he wanted if only he’d let you come. The pretty black and blue bruises your teeth left on his neck. You’d created a monster in this club but god… God was he so good to you.

There are already members in the club, playing and drinking. Bawdy jokes and half-naked men and women, a mass of sweaty flesh and lubricants. But you aren’t here to join the crowd. Steve is going to make a show out of you. In his tidy clothes, he stands out like a sore thumb, but that’s what he wants. Everyone knows who he is. Everyone knows who you are. Avengers. Really kinky Avengers.

Steve takes his time when you the back to the room with his favorite place to play. The spider web. A sturdy frame strung with chains where he’s going to secure you, naked and spread eagle, on display for eager, hungry eyes as he makes you come apart. He lays out all the toys he brought and sets aside the clothes he grabbed for after when you’re sore and tired, and he carries you home in the cab. You’re trembling with anticipation, your pussy already dripping. This is your favorite part. The physical display of Strength. 

He tears your dress apart with his bare hands, leaving you exposed in nothing but your heels before kissing you softly, making you whine for want of more. You aren’t to talk. Not unless you’re using safe words. Not unless he speaks to you. Steve is an expert at pressing buttons, and he knows you like to talk. That not being able to makes you irritable… irritable enough to make mistakes and disobey him. He leans you over a small stool and applies himself to putting a toy in your ass, drawing the process out slowly, making you wiggle and squirm, greedy for more. When he’s had enough of your impatience a steady hand comes down on your ass cheek making you yelp at the sudden impact, but you can’t be still. You want to be full. You want pleasure, and you want it now. 

Steve slaps your ass. Hard. Until you’re breathless and struggling to stay quiet. He shoves the anal plug the rest of the way inside you roughly and tuts when you cry out, “Careful what you wish for, baby doll. I’m not fucking around today. You’re going to be a good girl, or you’re going to pay.” He kisses you roughly and chuckles when you tremble, “You’re always such a good little slut for me,” he teases, eyes warming, “You let me do such dirty things to you…” He leads you to the spider web now. He’s just been warming you up. Getting you hot and ready for the show. He puts you in the restraints, carefully checking and rechecking to make sure you’re safe where you are. Your wet, dripping cunt is exposed to the crowd, and you feel vulnerable and exposed. Nothing is a secret now, not your nipple piercings, not your desires. Not your need for Steve to fuck you. And that turns Steve on. A lot. 

“You remember your safe word, Doll?” he asks, tilting your chin up to meet his eyes. His perfect blue eyes. “Yes,” you reply, swallowing hard. He nods and picks up the next toy. A powerful vibrator, “Good, he said, flipping it on, ”because, I want you to give these lovely people a show… I want you to show them what pretty screams you can make while you’re my little fucktoy.” He presses the vibrator into your clit, hard. Holding it against you and moving it rapidly to heighten your overstimulation, orgasm after orgasm from you, stars bursting behind your eyes, you do scream. There’s nothing else to do as he holds you powerless to stop him from doing this to you. All around you lust burns through the room. If they don’t want to be making you scream, they want Steve to be doing that to them. Steve can feel it, and it only spurs him on to keep pushing you. His own cock is so hard that it aches. You’re beautiful like this. Unhinged and uninhibited. Perfect submission to him, absolute trust in him. He keeps the vibrator on your clit and sucks a mark into your breast, bruising the soft flesh and making you moan in delicious agony. Your voice is getting hoarse, and he knows you’re getting close to your limit. He unbuttons his pants and whips his throbbing cock out, sighing in relief as the pressure releases from his jeans.

“Do you want me inside you, Baby doll,” he asks in your ear, “Do you want to feel my huge cock split you in two.” “Fuck, fuck. God. Yes. Please. I need you.”

Steve grins, full and hungry, “Tell these nice people you’re a cock hungry slut, doll. Tell them, and I’ll fuck you good.” You’re panting and desperate. In a haze of lust and overstimulation so complete that your voice doesn’t sound like yours as you pant out, “I’m a cock hungry slut,” you gasp. Steve undoes the restraints holding your legs and teases his prick at your entrance as you wrap your legs around his waist, “Who are you a slut for, doll?” he asks, “Tell me?” You smile and nip his lip, “My Captain, Always my captain.” Steve tosses the toy away and thrusts into you then making you gasp. “Good girl,” he says, fucking into you, “Such a good girl.” There’s no more talking then, only the sighs and moans of two people seeking release and the rattle of chains. As he finds his release, he sinks his teeth into your shoulder with a growl and you half scream half gasp as the sudden pain forces one more orgasm from you. 

He covers you in kisses and disengaged from you carefully, the front of his jeans soaked with your juices and his come now. He keeps one arm around you and gently undoes your last restraints, rubbing your wrists and murmuring praise. He doesn’t care about the Others. Several of them are fucking or about to fuck after watching Steve tame you so thoroughly. He only cares about you. He takes his obligations seriously, and as he cleans you gently and helps you put on the joggers and t-shirt he brought for you, he knows you’ll need all the cuddles and probably at least one Disney movie. “Good girl,” he says, kissing the mark he left on your neck. “Thank you,” he murmurs, “I needed you.” You only smile at him and kiss his jaw, it’s a patriotic duty, after all, being your captain’s favorite fuck toy.


End file.
